


Waxed

by UnsaltedLemon



Category: Free Time - Fandom, Reaction Time, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: But He Might Have Deserved It, Epic Friendship, Gen, Poor Tal, Waxing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnsaltedLemon/pseuds/UnsaltedLemon
Summary: There's not many Free Time/Reaction Time fics on here so I thought I'd pay tribute. This is my first fic, short and sweet.
Relationships: Tal Fishman & Adi Fishman, Tal Fishman & Anthony Rivera
Kudos: 6





	Waxed

Tal was lounging on the couch scrolling through his phone when he heard someone walking toward him. He turned on the couch slightly, peaking over his shoulder to see who it was. Before he knew it, his brother Adi jumped over his head and landed with his legs on either side of Tal’s body. Adi used his legs to pin down Tal’s shoulders and his hands to pin Tal’s torso. Tal looked up at his brother’s butt in confusion about to protest when Anthony ran from the kitchen holding what appeared to be some small sheets of paper.

Tal yells “bro” as Anthony jumps on the couch with them and sits on Tal’s legs.  
Tal tries wiggling to get his brother’s butt out his face while at the same time keeping Anthony from pulling up his shirt. Soon getting tired of the situation, Tal yells “Bro, this isn’t funny, get the *quack* off me!” Adi laughs telling him to relax while nodding his head to Anthony telling him to hurry up. Anthony picks up one of the papers and pulls, what actually turned out to be a wax strip, in half. 

Tal finally getting the gist of what's going on starts to laugh a bit while continuously saying “bro” at Anthony, each bro louder than the last. Adi looks behind himself at his brother’s face and laughs at him. Anthony giggles maniacally when he hears Tal squeal from the wax strip being placed on his happy trail.

Tal began to wriggle violently under his brother and best friend, desperately trying to flee from the pain that was soon to come. “Whoa whoa whoa, chill!'' is what Adi said before Anthony slapped the strip and rubbed it before quickly ripping it off. Tal instantly screamed and tensed under the two. Laughing like wild animals, both Adi and Anthony quickly jumped off the couch and ran for cover while Tal lay there stiff as a board. 

“Ahh,” Tal mouthed with signs of pain still on his face, and slowly began to rub the waxed sight. While looking down at his stomach he realized that his dick got a little rise from the ordeal. He closed his eyes, let his head drop back to his pillow, and just breathed for a while. 

After hearing a door close somewhere in the house, Tal’s eyes shot open as he flushed with a bit of embarrassment, the thought that somebody could be watching him at that moment made his heart rate pick up. With a mock exasperated expression, Tal yells “bro I’m gonna kill you!” as he rolled off the couch and made a mad dash to find out where his brother and best friend had run off to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope anybody who read this liked it, I'm looking forward to writing more stories in the near future. :)


End file.
